1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for producing a compensated image which is easy to read and recognize for the elder whose visual functions declined because of aging and for the visually impaired involving individual variations. Further, the present invention relates to an image processing device for simulating the compensated image.
2. Description of Background Information
Conventionally, a visual recognition of an image to elder drivers is simulated (Funakawa. "Simulating the Vision of Older Drivers". Nissan Technological Report. Vol. 33. June 1993. pp.73-78.). This simulation measures age-related declines in vision characteristics of human eyes, and images likely to be projected by the elder drivers are calculated based on the declines in their vision characteristics.
Although visual simulations of the elder drivers are known, few studies and devices are provided for producing images easy to see for the elder drivers regardless of age or individual variations.
Further, few studies and devices provide a compensated image for the low vision considering individual variations in their vision characteristics.